In self-service checkout (SSCO), a common type of fraud is an item substitution fraud where a customer scans a lower priced item having a similar or the same weight. One existing SSCO system employs an NCR bi-optic 7878 hybrid scanner with a built in imaging module with a low-resolution gray scale camera.
In a different context, commercial demonstrations of camera based item recognition systems from a few vendors, such as Toshiba, Fujitsu and Evolution Robotics, have been made. The demonstrated systems have been mostly for recognizing the specific identities of produce and other product items at checkout. These systems have typically employed one or more high-resolution color cameras having a relatively high cost.